1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device including a light emitting element which is an electroluminescence (EL) element, an organic EL element, or another type display element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device in which a plurality of light emitting elements each typified by, for example, an organic EL element are arranged in matrix, power supply voltages for emitting light from the respective light emitting elements are generally collectively supplied from an outside of a display region.
The power supply voltages are supplied from power supply unit provided outside the display region to respective pixels of the display device through power supply lines. When distances between the respective pixels provided in the display region and the power supply unit increase, the power supply voltages supplied to the light emitting elements drop. FIG. 10 is an explanatory view illustrating influence of such voltage drop on an image. In FIG. 10, the power supply unit is mounted on a flexible printed circuit board located on the right side of the display region of FIG. 10. Therefore, a phenomenon in which luminance gradually changes with an increase in distance from the power supply unit (luminance gradient) is recognized by human eyes.
A technology for providing an anode electrode side voltage of a light emitting element with a gradient opposite to the luminance gradient to correct the luminance gradient is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-003837.